


First Times

by Alltimedreamcatcher



Series: A series of firsts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltimedreamcatcher/pseuds/Alltimedreamcatcher
Summary: Remus Lupin experienced many firsts in his life, but the most important ones were all because of one Sirius Black.





	First Times

The first time Remus Lupin saw Sirius Black was on the Hogwarts Express, on September 1st. The boy was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and was talking vigorously with two other boys that Remus would later learn to be James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. 

The first time Remus Lupin talked to Sirius Black, he didn’t say much. The boy intimidated him with his band shirt and his long hair. He was too cool for him, Remus thought. Sirius didn’t say much either and Remus convinced himself that day that he would never be good enough for these boys. 

The first time Remus Lupin made Sirius Black laugh, he was very proud of himself. He had been telling a funny joke and hearing Sirius laugh was almost a relief for him. He had been hanging out with the boys for a few weeks already but hearing Sirius laugh at his stupid joke made him feel truly accepted for the first time. 

The first time Remus Lupin lied to Sirius Black was when the boy had started asking question about his monthly idisapearences. Sirius had started worrying about his injuries and his many « trips to see his family ». Remus knew that Sirius was worried sick about him, but he couldn’t tell him about his « furry little problem » and risk losing his friends forever. 

The first time Remus Lupin cried in front of Sirius Black was when his friends confronted him and told him they knew why he was disapearing every month during the full moon. They told him it didn’t matter to them if he was a werewolf, a vampire or even a _fucking mermaid_ and that they loved him no matter what. Remus had been so happy he had started sobbing uncontrolably for half an hour. 

The first time Remus Lupin made Sirius Black cry was after the Prank when he had told him to just never speak to him again. Sirius had betrayed him in a way that he hadn’t even thought was possible. When Remus saw Sirius cry though, he immediately regretted every word but the damage was done and Sirius didn’t talk to him for two months straight. 

The first time Remus Lupin realised he was in love with Sirius Black, was during the two months where he and Sirius were just ignoring each other. Well… Sirius was spending his time staring at him and looking miserable and Remus was pretending not to see anything. Remus, of course, had noticed before that Sirius was very attractive, but had hadn’t put much thought into it. However, the two months during Sirius and him handn’t been talkinghad been the longest two months of his life and he spent the majority of it staring not so discreetingly at Sirius’ ass. At the end of said months, he was forced to admit the unbelieveble : he was in love with his best friend. 

The first time Remus Lupin Lupin kissed Sirius Black was a tuesday afternoon. They had both seen it coming. They were talking about the NEWTs and suddently they were kissing. Their first kiss was everything Remus had imagined and more. It was perfect, Sirius’ soft lips against his and the sweet taste of the chocolate they had been eating and Remus found himself to be happier then he had ever been.


End file.
